


I Volunteer!

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, fluff? hopefully?, highschoolAU, slightly inspired by my volunteer hour experience LOL, they have a week to graduate lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: How come no one told Jae and Brian they needed community hours to graduate? is a question the best friend duo can't dwell on too long because they need to submit at least 40 hours within the week if they want to receive their diplomas.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, my name is zen :]  
> hopefully i can post on the appropriate chapter title days lmao  
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram

Jae slumps on to the cafeteria table, cheek against the cold surface as he whines. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sungjin says as he approaches their table, looking to Wonpil and Dowoon for answers,

"I'm not gonna graduate," Jae replies, reply slightly muffled by his pout,

"Relax Jae, you have a week!" Wonpil comforts, amused at his friend's seemingly approaching demise.

"I don't have a week I have 5 days and that's including today! Have fun at grad guys, I'll watch from the back,"

"Why wouldn't you graduate?" Sungjin asks, sitting down beside Wonpil and taking off his hoodie to reveal he was in uniform just in case the annoying monitors were to scold him. Jae shows him the pink paper he got in first period,

"Jae didn't know you needed community hours to graduate," Dowoon explains, and Sungjin snorts,

"That's your fault, sorry man," Jae sits up and scowls at Sungjin,

"No one told me!"

"And yet everyone else seemed to know," Sungjin replies when Jae goes back to sulking as Brian makes his way to their table, sitting down beside Jae,

"What's up with him?"

"Bri!" Jae smiles, looking at him with expectant eyes,

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who didn't know about community hours," he looks at his best friend. Brian looks at Jae, then at the 3 other boys before shrugging,

"What community hours?" and Jae lets out a sigh of relief,

"Knew I could count on you, Bri Bri," he says.

"Do you guys share a brain, like is that how best friends work?" Sungjin muses,

"That would mean you share one with all of us," Dowoon points out,

"Just you and Wonpil 'cause we got our hours in. I don't claim those 2," he replies as he takes a bite of his lunch. Brian leans back in his chair,

"Why the Hell would they remind graduates 4 days before the 40 are due?!" Jae says,

"You use the term graduate so freely, Jae," Sungjin teases and Jae throws the wrinkled up pink paper, hitting the boy on top of his shaved head as his expression darkens while Wonpil and Dowoon laugh. 

"That was your diploma leaving your grasp." Sungjin comments calmly after picking it up off the ground, and Wonpil snorts while Dowoon starts coughing on his sip of water, Wonpil points out,

"To be fair, they sent those reminders on Friday,"

"I wasn't here Friday,"

"That's not the school's fault," and Jae scoffs, offended his friends aren't more of an emotional support at the moment.

"Bri, what're we gonna do? We're not gonna graduate, I already spent money applying for unis, my parents are gonna-"

"Relax, Jae," Brian says, amused,

"We have 'till Friday, right? Easy, let's just do everything this week. No hanging out with you guys this week, sorry," he looks to Sungjin, Dowoon and Wonpil, 

"Where do we even get hours?" Jae asks, and Brian thinks for a few seconds before getting up,

"Let's go,"

"Where? Volunteer?" and his best friend laughs,

"Not yet, we gotta find places first, so let's go," and Jae gets up,

"We'll see you guys later!" Brian says, and swings an arm around Jae's shoulders,

"Good luck," and Jae turns,

"That was the first supportive thing you've said since you got here."

Sungjin throws the same pink piece of paper at Jae, and he catches it,

"Hah, you missed!" he says, tongue stuck out like a child,

"Read it, idiot," and Jae listens, seeing an address,

"They're pretty generous with hours if you're nice," Sungjin says, eyes on his food before taking another bite and Jae gives him a cheeky smile,

"Thanks Sungjin!" and Brian laughs because Sungjin doesn't respond,

"Thanks!" and they exit the cafeteria.

"Ridiculous." Sungjin whispers,

"And yet you gave them the place you got your hours," Wonpil points out with a cute smile,

"Well, think about it in the long run. If both of them don't graduate, they'll just be annoying once we start uni, non-stop complaining, so I was just doing future me a favour." 

Dowoon scoffs,

"Why can't you just admit you wanted to help them and continue eating your lunch?"

"I wanted to help myself." he corrects and Wonpil nudges him with his elbow with an amused laugh.

"Wait Bri," Jae says as they're already almost at the guidance office,

"I didn't eat yet,"

"What, why not? I was late to lunch,"

"I was too busy sulking," and Brian rolls his eyes before going into his bag and pulling out a bun, tossing it to Jae,

"Eat that for now, I'll get you something after we figure out a gameplan, okay?"

"What flavour?"

"Edible, now shh, it's the mean one working today,"

" _Edible?_ What the-" and Brian pushes the bun into Jae's mouth, muffling the profanity as he opens the door to the office,

"Hi Miss," Brian greets with a polite smile,

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know where the community hours forms are?" and she points to the basket that has a sign written, her expression clearly unamused.

"Oh sorry, didn't see that," he says and grabs some forms,

"One more question," and she looks up from her keyboard,

"Is there a list of places we could possibly volunteer at?"

"On a board near the attendance office,"

"Okay, tha-"

"Do you need help finding that too?" she cuts off and Brian pauses, Jae looking at his best friend, who just smiles,

"No, I'm good. Thank you," and exits with Jae in tow

"How did that help us?" Jae asks, pocketing a bite in his cheek,

"We need these to submit hours. And now, we go to the bulletin board, which should be right..." Brian walks, making a left at the crossroad of hallways as Jae continues eating,

"Here," and he tells Jae to hurry up,

"This is actually pretty good, is this red bean?"

"Yes," Brian answers with an amused smile,

"Okay, let's plan." he says and Jae looks to the bulletin board,

"Woah, a lot of places,"

"Which is perfect for us!" Brian says, eyes darting around the board to find suitable volunteer opportunities,

"Did you make this?"

"Jae, can you focus?" he asks, laughing as Jae immediately puts the bun down and begins looking around the board,

"No, I bought it." he answers and goes back to looking.

"Okay, great this is something we can do today," Brian says, pointing to a piece of paper,

"We'll do this after school,"

"Bri, are we gonna get enough hours in time? We got 5 days, including today, and 40 hours to complete. That's 7 hours per day, and that's after school,"

"We'll worry about that burning bridge if we get to it, for now," Brian replies, tapping Jae's back in comfort,

"Free up your week. We got to graduate, Park!" and he pushes the paper on to Jae's chest,

"I gotta get to music, I'll see you after school, yeah?"

Jae reads the paper and smiles,

"Okay," is all he says as he thinks about how well Brian actually knows him, watching Brian walk down the hall before he halts to an abrupt stop and makes his way back, slipping Jae some money,

"Get yourself lunch," he says and Jae just accepts the money, slightly shocked because the bun was satisfactory.

"I ate the bun though," Jae points out as Brian's already back to walking,

"I said I'd get you a proper lunch, but I forgot I had a music thing, so just get something!" he replies, walking backwards so he can show Jae a dashing smile and Jae says a,

"Thanks!" and Brian nods with a wink. Jae ends up buying something for the both of them, making a mental note of remembering to give it to Brian after school.

 

**JJ: there's like no one here**

**Bri Bri: i'll be there in 5, just hiding my bass in a practice room lol**

**JJ: no i meant besides Ms. Yoo**

**Bri Bri: who dat**

**JJ: the friggin librarian bri**

**Bri Bri: oh LOL my bad ok**

**Bri Bri: i'm surprised you guys aren't on a first name basis**

**JJ: just hurry up**

**Bri Bri: imma moonwalk there dw**

**JJ:  JUST COME I WANNA GRADUATE**

"Wow, you really pout when you shift to caps," Brian says and Jae looks up from his phone as his best friend enters the library.

"How come no one's here?"

"If we didn't need these hours, would you be here?" and he looks at Jae,

"Right. You would," and Jae shoots him a wink,

"I usually am here, waiting for you to finish band so we can go home together,"

"We've been over this, you could easily just take the bus,"

"But why do that when my best friend drives?" and Brian scoffs,

"You can drive too!"

"But I don't have a car!"

"Wow. You use me for my car?"

"Duh, what else do you have to offer?" 

"You know what, fine, have fun doing victory lap," and Jae grabs his arm,

"C'mon, you need to graduate too," he says and Brian mocks him with his tongue stuck out.

"Oh, Jaehyung!" Ms. Yoo greets as she's passing by with a few books,

"Hi Miss!" he says with a smile and pulls out the piece of paper from his pocket and Brian snorts, leaning in and whispering,

"You stole that off the board?"

"What, you gave it to me,"

"To read. I thought you were gonna stick it back on the board," he says, laughing at the end as Jae pouts,

"Oh, you boys are here to help me out?"

"Yes," Brian says,

"Perfect, could use some extra hands, today especially!" she says as she gestures towards the mess of books near the computers,

"Woah, what happened?" Jae asks,

"Some kids were rough housing inside and knocked over the shelf," she explains,

"And no one offered to help you clean up?" Brian says, eyes narrowed in irritation,

"I kicked everyone out before I could explode," she replies with a sweet smile that makes Brian laugh,

"Oh so that's why no one's here," Jae comments,

"Yes, but I didn't mind you because you're Jaehyung," she says,

"Miss, if you're busy, you can leave this to us," Brian informs,

"Are you sure? I can help,"

"Your desk is looking a little busy, if you don't mind me observing," Brian points out and she laughs,

"Well then, thank you boys in advance." and she walks off, leaving the 2 with a huge mess before them.

"Should we start with the shelf?"

"Yeah, let's just move these out of the way first," and the boys push the various books,

"Miss, at least it fell this way, huh? Would've been horrible if it set off like dominos," Jae comments and Ms. Yoo nods,

"I think I would've had a breakdown if it did," and Jae laughs.

"So, we just lift this," Jae says, squatting down to grab part of the shelf,

"Jae, leave it,"

"Hm?"

"I'll do it,"

"Bri, it's heavy,"

"Nah, it's not," Brian assures as he's already lifting from the middle,

"Oop," he says and Jae thinks he's stuck so he moves to help him,

"Jae, your foot, I don't wanna crush it," he says with light laughter as he manages to get the shelf back up,

"I could've helped," Jae says with a pout, and Brian laughs, patting his back,

"Not with that lifting posture. You would've destroyed your back,"

"I did exactly what you did!"

"Nope, if you did, I wouldn't have asked you to step back," and Jae gives up arguing.

"Let's arrange these first and then we'll shelve them," Jae suggests, sitting down amongst the books and Brian sits beside him, crossing his legs as he looks around,

"These are a lot of books." he comments,

"Perfect to accumulate some hours," Jae says and starts looking at the spines of the various paperbacks and hard covers.

Jae usually spends a lot of time in the library, loves being surrounded by the stories that seem to be neverending. The time waiting for Brian to finish band always sped by when Jae was immersed in an interesting narration, new adventure, the undoing of an antagonist or the simple conversation of characters. 

"Oh Bri," he says, eyes still on the back of the book as Brian looks up, moving closer to Jae to see what he's talking about,

"I loved this one," Jae says, as he shows Brian the cover,

"The Namesake?" Brian reads,

"Mhm," he smiles,

"The loose sentences were really satisfying to read. Struggle of identity, real subtle but highly relatable, you know?" Jae looks at Brian with a small smile,

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you-"

"No, tell me about the books you've read. I'm curious as to what you do while I'm at band," Brian tells him, and gives him a fond smile.

"If you see any books or even authors you like, talk about them," and Jae nods,

"It's eerily quiet, I can hear Miss typing," he whispers and Jae laughs.

The library is both naturally and artificially illuminated. The large windows and wide skylight allows for lots of sunlight to enter. As the room grows golden and the artificial lights become more prominent, Jae talks about books he's read. Brian listens with his chin in the palm of his hand, with interest, because he loves the way Jae talks about the plot, characters, conflict. The classic plot graph has nothing on the way Jae speaks about the climax, the tension, the way he himself was invested in the story. Brian likes the way Jae sometimes got carried away and ended up ranting about how likeable the antagonist was, rambling on about how interesting the plot was. He likes getting to know Jae through the novels he's read, and he pictures his best friend sitting on one of the bean bags and not minding waiting for Brian because he loves the stories he gets to read while he does. He also likes the way Jae leans on the book shelf behind them, leg bent to prop up his elbow as he uses his hands to explain some books, the setting sun coming from the window making him appear soft and warm. Brian likes it, he acknowledges with a small smile as Jae's reading him the synopsis. 

They've been there for what's approaching 2 hours and they've finally organized the books, Jae knowing the filing rules, so they're now just placing them back on the shelf.

"Oh Bri," Jae says, as they're finishing up,

"Hm?" and he walks to Jae,

"Leonard Cohen?" he reads from the back and immediately starts singing Hallelujah and Jae smiles, ignoring the flutter of his heart when Brian sings,

"He's a great musician,"

"His poems are beautiful too." and Jae turns the book to show him the title, a collection of poems.

"I really enjoyed reading these," he says,

"Reminded me of you," he comments quietly but Brian's close enough to hear,

"Is it 'cause he's Canadian?" Brian jokes,

"You went to school in Toronto for elementary, calm down," Jae says with a laugh.

"What was your favourite one?"

"Oh, let me find it,"

"You had an immediate answer, kind of impressive," Brian says as Jae starts flipping through pages,

"I was torn between 2," he answers as he finds one of them,

"This was one of them. The Reason I Write," Jae says and Brian nods,

" _The reason I write_

_is to make something as beautiful as you are_ " he reads the first 2 lines with a small smile, as if he sympathizes with it, and that causes Brian to smile too.

"You should read them sometime," he says and Brian thinks for a bit before taking the book out of Jae's hand,

"I will, tonight. Let's finish up, hm?" he prompts, placing the book on a nearby table and they finish organizing the shelf.

"Thank you, boys!" Ms. Yoo says, 

"No problem, Miss," Jae assures and Brian takes out their forms, having kept Jae's with him too.

"Oh, Miss, I'm signing this out," Brian says, placing the Leonard Cohen book on the desk and she scans it with an,

"Of course," and Brian also gives her his school ID that she scans,

"Jaehyung would read this a lot," she says as she hands the book back,

"Ah, I assume he's read a lot while waiting for me," he replies, looking at Jae with a smile,

"Oh, you're the one he waits for!"

"Only because he wants to hitch a ride,"

"I've saved lots of money with patience and good books,"

"And a best friend that doesn't charge you for gas money,"

"We're a street apart,"

"It's still gas." and Ms. Yoo laughs,

"So, are you boys getting in some last minute hours?" she says as she receives the forms from Brian and taking out a binder,

"Yes. Definitely last minute,"

"They're due this Friday, right?"

"Mhm," and she nods as she fills in Jae's form,

"Yeah, we're trying to-" his eyes go wide,

"Miss."

"Hm?" she looks up from the paper,

"Why did you add that many hours?" Jae says, referring to the 20 she just wrote in ink, and she looks at him, almost confused herself,

"What do you mean?"

"We were only here for like 2, maybe 3 if you want to really stretch and round up," and he laughs,

"Yeah, today." 

"Huh?"

"Throughout the semester you've helped me out while waiting, I kept track," she says and Jae's jaw drops in shock as she points out the binder,

"When I remembered to, at least," she adds, smiling and Jae pouts and threatens to tear up,

"Jaehyung, are you okay-"

"He's a softie, sorry," Brian excuses with an amused smile,

"Oh yeah, I know. Sometimes I caught him sniffling with a tragedy in his hand,"

"Stop bonding over my emotions," Jae says and they all laugh,

"I figured you would come collect your hours at some point, didn't realize you would wait 'till the week it was due," and Jae laughs, reflecting on the fact that he didn't know about volunteering until this morning.

"Wait Miss," 

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could split that 20 between the 2 of us?" Jae asks and Brian shakes his head, quickly denying,

"No, it's-"

"Honestly, we didn't know about hours, so we're trying to get our 40 before Friday," Jae explains, and Ms. Yoo nods while Brian's still trying to reject the division,

"Oh," she says and looks at Brian, concluding he's a good kid,

"I can do that,"

"No, Miss, it's okay, Jae earned those, I'm perfectly fine with the 2 or 3 or whatever you decide to give me,"

"Bri, you need to graduate too,"

"Not using your hours,"

"But if we split it-"

Brian extends his fist and Jae almost immediately accepts the challenge of rock, paper, scissors, which usually determines their bickers they can't settle themselves. Brian wins with a snicker and Jae groans, throwing his head back as he whines about how it wasn't fair because he wasn't ready. It amuses Ms. Yoo, so she offers,

"How about I give Jae 17 and Brian 7? Compromise?" she suggests,

"Wait where'd the extra 2 come from?"

"My heart, because you boys don't have that long to get 40 hours," she replies and Jae laughs.

"See Miss, this is why you're my favourite," he says, leaning on her desk and she laughs as she signs off their forms. 

The boys accept their forms, Brian repeatedly saying thank you and Jae says it multiple times as well, and they exit the library, stopping by the music room to pick up Brian's bass, and as they're in the room, they talk about the plan for tomorrow.

"Let's pass by the bulletin board again, maybe?" Jae suggests as they're leaving the room and Brian nods before snapping his fingers,

"Actually, I have an idea," he says,

"I'm scared," and Brian scoffs,

"It was my idea to volunteer at the library and look how great that turned out,"

"It turned out great because I was there throughout the semester,"

"And that is because you wait for me, so it all comes back to me,"

"Ridiculous," Jae says, shaking his head as he laughs as they exit the school, walking to Brian's car,

"You've only spent a total of 20 hours there?"

"I've spent a total of 20 hours helping her," Jae corrects, sitting down,

"Put on your seatbelt," Brian reminds as Jae is already do so,

"I've definitely spent longer there this semester, ever since you started having practice 3 times a week,"

"I'll skip this week, 'cause we!" he looks to Jae as he turns the key, starting the car,

"Have to graduate, my friend."

"That we do," Jae says, laughing.

"Oh, here," Jae says once he remembers, grabbing the bun and milk from his bag,

"What's that?"

"I ate your bun earlier, so I got you this," 

"With my money?" and Jae nods, proudly,

"Hey, at least I got you the melon milk you like,"

"Oh did you? Can you open it and-" Jae already has the straw in the carton and extends his arm to allow Brian to drink without taking his hands off the wheel or eyes off the road.

"Thank you," Brian says, with a giddy smile and Jae starts opening the bun, feeding Brian in intervals.

They're almost home, jamming to the radio when Jae asks,

"Wait, so what's the plan tomorrow?"

"You'll see, just bring your guitar,"

"My guitar?" Jae repeats, and Brian nods with a smile and increases the radio volume before Jae can protest.

He drops Jae off at home, making sure he gets inside safely before getting home less than a minute later.

**Bri Bri: home!**

He texts Jae habitually, knowing Jae always tells him to text him when he's home. Despite just living on the next street over, Jae still liked knowing Brian arrived safely.

**JJ: okay! thank you for today Bri**

**Bri Bri: of course ;D**

**Bri Bri: don't forget Mery**

**JJ: wow you remember her name??**

**Bri Bri: yeah because i couldnt believe you didn't name your guitar after me**

**JJ: ???**

**JJ: i've said this before. WHY would i do that?**

**Bri Bri: cause i helped you choose the model!**

**JJ: YOU DID NOT**

**Bri Bri: YES I DID**

**JJ: YOU SAYING YES TO ME SAYING 'isn't she pretty?' IS NOT THE SAME AS CHOOSING**

**Bri Bri: okay anyway (:**

**Bri Bri: don't forget**

**JJ: you're annoying, i won't forget**

and Brian laughs as they continue texting.

It's late at night, Jae's about to sleep, just doing one more social media check before putting his phone on his nightside table and sleeping. His phone buzzes and he squints to read the message from Brian,

**Bri Bri: Owning Everything is beautiful**

and Jae smiles, because that was the other one he was torn between. 

**JJ: ikr?**

**JJ: are you still reading?**

**Bri Bri: mhm**

**Bri Bri: some of these are really short**

**Bri Bri: and its like spaced out weird LOL**

**JJ: structure is purposeful, bri!**

**Bri Bri: are you sure**

**Bri Bri: cause in some of them, it just looks like the person typing passed out on the spacebar**

Jae snorts, 

**Bri Bri: and just didn't bother to edit it lmfao**

**JJ: i hate you**

**Bri Bri: good night to you too, JJ**

and Jae smiles,

**JJ: night, bri bri!**

and the fact that Brian is reading something Jae suggested warms his heart. Well, Brian is his best friend after all. Jae smiles to himself as he recalls their time together in the library. It was nice, being in the place where he usually waits for Brian, with Brian. For some reason the library felt warmer today, and he blames it on the days that are growing longer and hotter, definitely not because his crush was sitting beside him while surrounded by some stories he loved.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA actually got this up for Tuesday, we love feigned consistency that still has so much potential to go utterly wrong. enjoy reading! also, my music teachers were this chill and REALLY helped me with my hours so thanks sirs for these characters <3 LOL

"Sir!" Brian says in music as they're getting ready to practice some ear training.

"Yeah?"

"You still go to the mall downtown on Tuesdays, right?"

"Yeah, finally thinking of joining?"

"Yeah, probably,"

"I've been trying to get you to join this whole semester, why the sudden change?"

"My friend and I need hours," Brian says with a cheeky smile,

"His boyfriend," Sungjin comments

"He is not my boyfriend," Brian says, whipping his head to Sungjin with a disapproving scowl as their music class starts making various amused noises,

"And whose fault is that?" Sungjin replies and Dowoon lets out a bark of laughter from the kit,

"Just focus on Wonpil," Brian replies and their class collectively laughs as Sungjin deadpans and whips a neck strap at Brian and he hisses in pain.

"Ow!"

"You deserve that-"

"Are you guys done?" Mr. Im asks, more amused than angry,

"Yeah, sorry Sir," Sungjin says, settling in his seat,

"But Sir, hook us up later tonight, okay?"

"That... Choose your words better, Bri," Mr. Im says and the class laughs.

"C'mon Sir, don't you want me to graduate?"

"To get you out of my sight, yes, now stop talking and write down this melody," and Brian leans back in his chair and starts writing on the staff as Mr. Im plays the keyboard.

After class, Brian stays back a bit to talk about the situation. His relationship with his music teachers has always been good, so Mr. Im has no problem with signing off more hours than actually served. Mr. Im was rather young, contrasted the other music teacher, Mr. Kim's slightly intimidating appearance. 

"Your boyfriend-"

"Friend," Brian corrects and Mr. Im looks up from the trumpet whose second valve is stuck down,

"Sungjin said it was your-"

"Don't listen to him, he's lying,"

"You wish I wasn't lying," Sungjin says as he's leaving the class and Brian threatens to throw a bottle of valve oil at him but Mr. Im stops him,

"Hey, I need that," is what he says and Brian puts it down.

"Anyway, so your friend, is he good at music?" Brian sits down on the piano bench,

"Yeah, real good,"

"Why didn't he join the program?"

"Wasn't his thing, I guess. But you know I wouldn't bring along someone who can't perform,"

"Yeah, I trust you... Surprisingly," and Brian laughs,

"How long are you usually there 'till?"

"Do you mean 'what's the max amount of hours I can get from this'?" 

"You know me so well, Sir, it's actually kinda touching," and he laughs,

"Depends on how well you play tonight," Mr. Im answers,

"Oho," Brian replies with a smile,

"Challenge accepted."

"I didn't challenge you,"

"Are you bringing your bass?" Mr. Im smirks,

"Maybe."

"So then it is a challenge," Brian replies. His music teacher was a bass major in university, and brings his own bass to school but only allows Brian to use it. He's the only bassist in senior year, but he's also the only Mr. Im trusts enough, so they bonded over the 4-string instrument and both were overly excited once the school funded the new upright. Brian's telling Mr. Im about what they should play later that day and looks at the clock,

"Oh shoot, gotta get to Business," he grabs his bag that was on one of the amps,

"See you later, Sir!"

"Make sure your friend boyfriend doesn't freeze up!"

"Trust me, he won't. I'll challenge you to a solo once we get there, so be ready,"

"Oh, a threat from my underling. How scary."

"I'm your student-"

"Thus ranking you inferior and my subordinate,"

"How have you not been fired?" Brian jokes,

"They can't find a replacement to take on all of you crazy kids," and Brian laughs, waving Mr. Im goodbye as he leaves and jogs to class.

 

"Did you bring it?"

"God, Bri, don't whisper it like that, you make this sound like a drug deal," Jae says, and Brian furrows his brows,

"Wait, it's not?" he jokes, feigning confusion and Jae laughs,

"Can I put it in the back?" 

"Nah, I want Mery in the front, you can sit in the trunk- Ow," Jae smacks Brian's chest and opens the back, placing his case in before going to the passenger seat,

"Seatbelt?"

"Yup," Jae confirms and begins looking for a playlist, connecting his phone using the aux,

"So, where we going?"

"Downtown," Jae thinks for a bit,

"Are we busking? How do we get volunteer hours from busking?"

"Close, you'll see. Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"Did you bring a patch cable?"

"Yeah, and an extra one for you," Jae answers, still looking for music,

"Oh. Okay,"

"I'm responsible, Bri Bri,"

" _So_ responsible as we try to collect hours before Friday," and Jae clicks a random song just mocking Brian because he can't argue.

When they get to the mall, Brian takes Jae's guitar and his bass, carrying both and asking Jae to just carry the bag of cables and their backpacks,

"Do you just think I'm not capable of any physical labour?"

"No, I've just been with you enough times to know you always whack things with your case, and that tendency plus a busy mall?" Brian hisses and shakes his head,

"Yikes." and Jae laughs,

"I've gotten better!" he defends, holding the entrance door for Brian to walk through,

"Hm, debatable." and they laugh.

"Where to?"

"Follow." Brian says before setting out to find Mr. Im who said he usually performs in the middle of the mall, where it's visible from all the levels of the mall.

Once Jae hears the sound of a rhythm section, he knows they're getting close. They stop and watch, joining the small crowd that's formed to watch the small ensemble play. Jae looks to his side to see Brian watching, eyes bright as he watches with a smile. Jae always admired Brian's passion for music, it was one that seemed to rub off on people around him. It's why he got Mery, but ended up falling in love with that 6-string on his own. He can tell Brian's excited to unpack and start playing, Jae knows Brian loves watching live music, but loved playing it even more.

"Sir!" Brian calls out once they finish a song,

"Bri, you made it,"

"Yeah. This is Jae," he introduces and Jae smiles,

"Hi, I'm Jaehyung" he greets, and Mr. Im greets in return.

"So, what're you waiting for, Brian?" 

"You to tell me which amp to connect to," he fires back and Mr. Im laughs,

"There, beside Hajoon," and Brian nods with a smile before telling Jae to follow.

"So, we're just gonna perform and get hours?"

"That's the plan."

"Will he give me hours? He doesn't know me,"

"He's cool, trust me,"

"Yeah, I can tell, he seems used to your attitude," and Brian laughs as he unzips his case, taking out his bass,

"Bri, if we want even an hour, we gotta do like 20 songs," Jae points out as he's tuning up,

"Oh shoot, you're right..." and Jae laughs.

"Sir," Brian says, walking to him,

"Hm?"

"Let's make a deal,"

"What- Why do you think you can extend an offer to me?" 

"C'mon Sir, we gotta graduate,"

"I told you, how many hours depend on your performance." and Brian exhales, thinking,

"Do you have mics?"

"You gonna sing, Kang?"

"If that gets me hours, yes. Plus, I know you appreciate people being able to sing and play at the same time,"

"True, but you stopped impressing me a while ago,"

"Ouch," Brian clutches his heart, knowing Mr. Im is joking,

"But I have a secret weapon," he replies, looking at Jae who looks cute, looking down at the tuner with his pick habitually held in between his teeth.

"He got a voice?"

"You'll find out after we exchange some riffs," he says, smiling as he returns.

"So, do we have to do like 60 songs or what's happening?"

"Nah, that won't be necessary. You just have to sing,"

"Wha- Bri, I don't-"

"I'll sing with you, don't worry," Brian comforts, as he turning his volume and tone knobs, 

"Hey, just have fun, okay? You're really good, you know I wouldn't bring you along if I didn't believe in you,"

"You totally would so that I could get hours," and Brian shrugs,

"Yeah, probably." and they laugh,

"But just have fun, enjoy the music. And watch Mr. Im, he's an amazing bassist. We always joke around, but I actually really look up to him... Now," he says, adjusting his strap and has a slightly mischievous smile as he says,

"Watch this epic battle,"

"Oh my God, you're a loser,"

"Yeah, I've never beaten him, but it's fun to try!" and Brian laughs as he walks to the center, telling Mr. Im and Hajoon he's ready to go.

Jae liked watching Brian perform because the smile on his face looked like there was nothing in this world Brian would rather be doing. It was interesting, seeing the pure love for music being mirrored in Mr. Im who replies to Brian's melodical phrases with slides and rhythm that makes Jae go "wow".

The bass duo finishes with proud smiles and Mr. Im giving Brian a satisfied, and slightly impressed nod,

"Not bad, Brian,"

"Like 7 hours worth of not bad or?" he jokes, and Mr. Im laughs,

"Let's get Fender to play some notes then we'll talk," and Brian nods,

"Fair enough," and calls Jae over.

"So, they only have one mic, but we'll make it work," Brian says as they're setting up,

"Also, not to pressure you or anything but how many hours we get depends on how well we perform so," he adds, speaking quickly but Jae understands,

"Bri!"

"Relax! You're amazing," he comforts, with a fond smile, because he truly means it.

"Just like we always do," Brian says.

Brian loves music, and that love is somehow amplified when he plays with Jae. He wishes Jae sung more, wishes there were more opportunities, like this one, to showcase the talent Jae neither hides or proclaims. 

"What song?" Jae asks,

"Yesterday?" he suggests,

"Probably get some favour points from Sir," he snickers and Jae nods, clearing his throat,

"Bri, do you have water?" he whispers and Brian quickly runs to grab Jae his bottle and Jae takes a mouthful, pocketing the gulp in his cheeks like he usually does and Brian finds it adorable. 

Brian looks at Mr. Im with a smirk, a silent "watch this" before looking at Jae and counting in.

Jae plays rather confidentally and naturally, just like Brian had faith he would. But Brian's favourite part, the part he wouldn't wait to hear, wait for other people to hear, is when Jae starts to sing. There's some collective sounds of support from the small crowd that's growing and Brian smiles wide. He loves singing with Jae, the way their voices mesh and he particularly likes the habit Jae has of looking over at Brian once they start harmonizing. 

"Brian, take it with a solo," Jae sings into the mic and Brian laughs because Jae shakes his head in slight embarrassment, mouthing "why did I do that" and Brian starts his solo. Walking over to Hajoon to communicate on the rhyhtm and Mr. Im looks on with a proud smile, while Jae watches in mild awe while keeping the chord progression.

Brian finishes, receiving a round of applause from the crowd as he wears a satisfied smile, walking back up to the mic as Jae nods at him, 

"JJ, take it with a solo!" he sings back and Jae's eyes go wide, fingers almost faltering the next chord,

"Brian!" he says and Brian's smile just gets wider. Jae groans, rolling his eyes before starting his solo. 

Brian remembers when Jae got that guitar, it was a classic Fender model that Brian had approved of, something he gives himself way too much credit for. But he liked it because it felt like through that electric, he felt closer to Jae. Like this moment, in the middle of a mall, being watched by random people, is one of the moments Brian acknowledges that Jae feels like more than just a regular best friend. 

Jae's long fingers are comfortable on the fret board, and although a bit rusty, his solo is great as Brian keeps the bass line.

Soon, they're singing together again, Jae looking at Brian with angry brows which contrasts Brian's wide smile. They finish off with one last,

"I believe in yesterday," and Hajoon gets a drum solo at the end, their performance receiving applause and cheers from the crowd as they bow in grattitude.

Jae smacks Brian's arm, hard.

"Why the Hell would you do that?!"

"You did great!"

"He's right," Mr. Im says, 

"You should've joined the program!" and Jae wears a bashful smile, suddenly turning shy,

"Wow, what a switch," Brian comments under his breath and Jae smacks him again,

"You guys are great. What're some other tunes you know?" he prompts and that results in the ensemble performing a total of 6 songs before they officially end their busking. The crowd that stayed till the end claps, some of them even going up to the musicians individually and complimenting them.

"So?" Brian prompts when they're all packed up, and Mr. Im eyes the duo before extending his hand and Brian hurriedly gets the forms.

"Bri, we were here barely an hour," Jae whispers, slightly worried,

"Don't worry," he comforts and Jae habitually leans his chin on Brian's shoulder as they watch Mr. Im who fills in their forms. 

"Good job today, guys. It was to nice to meet you, Jaehyung. Brian talks about you in class," he teases, lies more accurately and Brian's eyes go wide, jaw dropping in shock. He doesn't talk about Jae in class, not execessively at least, and Mr. Im knows that. He just likes to annoy Brian, and it clearly worked. 

"Wha- Uh- Nice to meet you to, Sir," is all Jae says, accepting his form. 

"Oh wow," Jae comments, shocked at the generosity,

"Why the 8?" he asks, wary, and Brian just continues to glare at his teacher,

"We did 6 songs together, and that duet you guys started with was worth the 2," 

"An hour per song? If I had known, we would've done like 20,"

"It's only an hour per song because you brought Jae," Mr. Im clarifies and Brian smiles, 

"He needs to graduate too, so," and they laugh.

"We're gonna head out now, thanks Sir," Brian says, 

"Come back and perform next week,"

"Would you wanna give us advanced hours?" and Mr. Im laughs,

"Can't wait till you graduate." he jokes and the two laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Im!" Jae says and Brian echoes, saying bye to his classmates before exiting the mall with Jae.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Brian asks as they're in the car, and when Jae doesn't answer he turns to his right to see the other pouting.

"C'mon," Brian says, nudging him with an elbow,

"It was fun, don't deny it, I saw your smiles,"

"Not smiling now, am I?" and Brian jabs him in the side where he's ticklish, making Jae laugh before he deadpans again,

"Doesn't count." and Brian laughs,

"Seatbelt," he says, and looks to check because Jae doesn't respond.

"All right, what do you wanna eat?" and Jae still doesn't answer, doesn't even put on his music and Brian's amused.

"If you don't talk to me, I'll just drop you off." and Brian turns on the radio.

They're almost at Jae's house when he says,

"Pho," he says as he's reaching for the aux cord,

"You know I hate this station," he mumbles and Brian smiles,

"To pho!" he yells, as is triumphant in some feat. 

"And yeah I know, I'm surprised you waited this long to change it,"

"I was trying to make a statement," he replies, putting on a chill song. Brian looks to his right quickly, and exhales,

"I'm sorry I randomly made you solo," and Jae instantly smiles, patting Brian on the shoulder,

"See, that wasn't so hard!" 

"You're annoying," Brian says, shaking his head with a smile,

"And you're lucky I'm not complete ass at guitar, Mr. Im would've taken away hours," and Brian laughs,

"See, a race to graduate isn't too hard when you have teacher connections," 

"I'm all out. Ms. Yoo was my only one,"

"Yeah, same, Mr. Im is also my only one," and they laugh. 

They have dinner together, talking about the plan for the remaining 3 days, discussing how it's surprising how Jae's already halfway done, Brian close behind. 

"Wait,"

"Hm?" Brian replies as he's adding bean sprouts to Jae's bowl because he knows he likes them.

"If we're doing everything else together, how are you gonna make up the 8 from my library stays?" and Brian hums in thought,

"I'll probably just ask Mr. Kim, don't worry 'bout it,"

"Your other music teacher?" Jae asks as he blows the spoonful of broth,

"Mhm,"

"So, plan for the week?"

"Tomorrow let's check out the address Sungjin gave,"

"Oh yeah!" Jae tries to remember where he put the paper, recalling he placed it in the front zipper pocket of his bag.

"Wasn't today fun though?" Brian prompts, and Jae nods,

"Yeah, actually. You've improved a lot,"

"Hope so," Brian says, laughing as he eats some noodles,

"You should come to band practices,"

"What would I do there?"

"At least Dowoon and Sungjin are there too, and you wouldn't just be waiting for me in the library,"

"I like it there though... But maybe I'll go, when we're in the clear," and Brian smiles.

"I wonder where Sungjin got his hours,"

"He didn't say?"

"Nope, just wrote the address,"

"Typical Sungjin," Brian comments and Jae laughs and they continue talking about the mundane, Brian talking about the setlist for the upcoming school Spring Concert, and they also talk about some of the poems Brian read last night.

"Recommend me some more,"

"Poems?"

"Anything to read, really. I wanna start reading more,"

"Recommend me some jazz then,"

"Oh, gladly. If you let me take aux in my own car for once maybe you'd be more exposed,"

"Maybe if you actually came with me to the public library on Sundays, you'd be more exposed,"

"You still do that?" Brian asks, with a fond smile and Jae nods,

"Stopped inviting you, though, once you got into the stage band outside of school,"

"I'll go with you this week,"

"Really?" Jae gets genuinely excited,

"Yeah, let's go," and Jae smiles. He spent Sunday afternoons going to the local library to focus on homework and read without distractions so it's probably better if Brian didn't come, but he likes spending time with him. 

Jae started liking Brian the beginning of their senior year, and on Brian's side of things, the feelings started the summer before they entered the last year of high school. They usually hung out together, either just them or with the group. But Brian admits that it's nice to have some sort of quest to conquer together, and he's actually excited for the rest of the week. 

They finish eating and pay for their own phos, but Brian buys a bubble tea that they end up sharing, Jae holding it in the car and letting Brian take sips in intervals. Jae drinks most of it because Brian got a flavour he knows Jae loves. 

"Doesn't it kind of feel like we're cheating?" Jae asks on the way home,

"We're not cheaters, we're graduates." Brian replies and Jae lets out a bark of laughter,

"What?!"

"Cheaters never win? Say that to our diplomas, we'll get them," 

"Oh my God, you're-"

"Ridiculous, I know,"

"Don't steal my word,"

"You stole it from Sungjin!"

"Did not, he stole it from me,"

"You sure? He uses it a lot in music," and that reminds Jae of what Mr. Im said.

"So, you talk about me in class?" and Brian gets flustered,

"Y-Yup! Well, sometimes, I guess. My best friend, you know?" accompanied with a weird chuckle and Jae just nods slowly. 

"You better not be talking crap," and Brian laughs,

"Nope, never," and Jae smiles,

"Only to your face."

"Hate you,"

"Love you too, JJ~" he practically sings and Jae hates that he gets all giddy about that when Brian says it so casually. Jae's too focused on scolding his heart for feeling something to notice that Brian's slightly blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment any thoughts, i'd love to know! thank you so much for reading.  
> i'd love to make myday pals so please feel free to reach out to me on:   
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i'm actually updating on time? who am i?? lol

"So, what's the update on your guys' hours?" Dowoon asks as they're sitting down for lunch,

"We're graduating, don't worry." Brian says with a smug smile and Wonpil laughs,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Jae already has 25," he snickers,

"Brian has 15, but he keeps telling me he'll figure that out and it sounds sketchy," 

"How the Hell did Jae gain 10 on you?" Sungjin asks,

"Library loser," Brian answers and Jae nudges him,

"Mean," and Brian throws an arm around him while laughing,

"I'm kidding," he assures, swaying with Jae before the other shrugs his arm off and it settles on the back of Jae's chair.

"But you guys haven't even been volunteering that long... How did you guys get into double digits already?"

"Connections."

"Favouritism from teachers," Jae answers,

"Crazy how you already have that much done..."

"Yeah, well, we're out of connections so we start long hours tonight,"

"What's tonight's work?"

"We're going to the address Sungjin gave,"

"Oh, they'll probably give you extra if they like you enough."

"See, that's the issue, I'm going with Brian," and the group laughs,

"I'm likeable!" Brian tries to defend and Jae wants to say "too much for my own good". 

"Hm, depends," Sungjin comments and Brian says,

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're such a ray of sunshine in everyone's life," and the group laughs, Wonpil so amused he starts clapping.

"Oh by the way, nice solo yesterday Jae," Dowoon comments and Jae glares at Brian,

"Did you somehow take a video?!"

"No, we were there," Dowoon answers,

"What, why?" Brian asks,

"You asked Sir in front of the class, and we knew Jae was going, so we couldn't not go," Sungjin says,

"And you guys didn't say hi or anything?"

"Wonpil got hungry,"

"You were hungry too," Wonpil defends, pouting at Sungjin,

"But yeah, good job," 

"Thanks, we got 8 hours from it,"

"Wow, Sir loves you." Dowoon says and Brian shrugs with a smug smile,

"It's a bassist thing."

"He gave me 8 hours too, you're not special," Jae says,

"Your voice is though," is a reply Jae doesn't expect and he takes a mouthful of food to avoid tripping on words to reply.

"So Sungjin, about this random place, is it hard?"

"Depends,"

"What do you mean?"

"It can be hard, but I think it's a good experience,"

"Why are you always so vague?"

"I am not, I'm rather direct,"

"He thinks it adds intriguing mystery," Wonpil says with a chuckle,

"Yeah well, someone's intrigued," Dowoon comments and Wonpil awkwardly clears his throat, kicking him lightly under the table.

"Will you guys show up tonight too?" Jae asks,

"Nah, I got plans," Dowoon says,

"Yeah, me too," Sungjin adds and Wonpil accompanies his echo with a nod.

"I think you guys will enjoy it though, I did."

"Interesting. Now I look forward to it,"

"Oh, find Nakjoon when you're there,"

"Nakjoon?"

"Yeah, he'll hook you up with some hours, just tell him I sent you,"

"Wow, look at you and your connections. You're kinda cool afterall," Brian jokes and Sungjin winks at him and Brian teasingly starts freaking out and the group laughs.

 

"Oh," Jae says once they arrive at the address Sungjin wrote.

"A homeless shelter," Brian reads, and they look at the building. It's one they passed by before but never really took in, never looked at for too long. They enter, Brian holding the door open for Jae, and are immediately greeted by a young man wearing a smile and apron,

"Hi, welcome," he says, and the politely greet back. Brian's looking around while Jae reads his nametag. He taps Brian's shoulder and whispers,

"That's Nakjoon," and Brian notices too and approaches him,

"Excuse me,"

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asks, arranging some boxes,

"We're actually friends of Sungjin," 

"Oh!" he looks at the duo before introducing himself,

"Hi, I'm Nakjoon,"

"I'm Brian,"

"Jae," and he shakes their respective hands,

"Are you guys here to help too, then?"

"Yeah, sorry for not knowing, but what exactly are we helping with?" he shows a warm smile as he replies,

"Follow me, I'll show you."

The shelter smells like outdoors. Not bad, it just smells like sun exposure, like clothes that have been worn a few times more than usual, like the absence of permanence.

"So, welcome to our little shelter. It's not too extravagant, but we do take great pride in what we do here." Brian and Jae are looking around, silently greeting people with a nod and a smile,

"Since Sungjin sent you, I guess you guys are some good people. Sungjin usually visits here with his other friend, Wonpil, so I hope you guys maybe become part of th community." Nakjoon brings them to the kitchen,

"So, everyday we serve hot food. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, and anyone is welcome to come by and grab something warm to eat. I'm actually glad you guys are here 'cause Wednesday is usually really busy,"

"Really? Why's that?"

"It's the middle of the week, sometimes people restock on food. We just serve them the food, give them a place to eat and we also host bingo and simple games, necessities being the prizes. Some of our regulars decide to take the food and go back to the streets, don't wanna eat here, so we just let them." Brian and Jae nod.

"It's actually approaching dinner time, so do you guys wanna get a quick training session?"

"Yes please, would definitely appreciate it." and Nakjoon nods, telling them to follow him to grab some aprons.

"Curious, why were you so quick to accept us?" Jae asks,

"If Sungjin sent you, Sungjin trusts you. Sungjin's been volunteering here for almost 2 years, so I doubt he would send anyone here if he didn't think they would help."

"Great, that's not pressure at all," Brian says and Nakjoon laughs,

"Nah, it's nothing too hard. Do you both want to be in the kitchen to start? 'Cause we need to get cooking,"

"Yeah, that's fine," and thus commences their tutorial.

They greet the chefs, and are told their primary job is to cut the vegetables, cook the rice and plate the food which is pretty simple.

"Sungjin volunteers here, huh?"

"It's nice to know. Makes me proud to be his friend, you know?"

"Yeah, definitely... But did you catch it?"

"He brings Wonpil," Brian answers and Jae nods with a cheeky smile. Those 2 had something that they would always play off as nothing. A familiar yet foreign concept to Jae and Brian. 

The task they're given is fairly easy until they get to the onions and Brian looks over at Jae who's cutting with a pout and tears streaming down his cute cheeks.

"JJ," 

"Hm?" he looks up, tears in his eyes and Brian wants to squish his face,

"You okay?" he asks, amused,

"How are you not crying?!" and Brian laughs before he walks over to Jae, taking his cutting board and the rest of his onions back to his place,

"I'll do the rest of these, just do the carrots,"

"Okay, I won't argue on this one, my eyes hurt," he says, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears keep running,

"Cute," Brian comments, really quietly and Jae's too busy complaining about the pain to hear him.

They're washing the dishes, Brian repeatedly telling Jae to be careful when washing the knives, when Nakjoon enters the kitchen,

"Hey, everything okay, guys?"

"Yeah, the chefs are really nice. We're gonna start plating soon,"

"Okay, great. Can I steal one of you guys to help with the games?"

"You wanna go?"

"Sure," and Jae dries off his hands before following Nakjoon. 

The kitchen has a window for plate pick-ups and is open so that Brian can see Jae and Nakjoon make their way to the small stage. Jae has to host the bingo, and while Brian starts plating, he frequently looks at his friend who is trying to call the numbers enthusiastically, cheering cutely when someone gets bingo. He looks content, a smile on his face as he speaks into the mic, explaining rules from the cue card Nakjoon gave him. Brian usually looks out for Jae, but that doesn't mean he thinks Jae can't hold his own. He knows he can, knows Jae's strong and independent, isn't scared of new things. That's why he knew he could ask Jae to solo, that's one of the reasons he fell for him.

Once Jae's done hosting several rounds of bingo, he returns to catch them finishing up the plates.

"Okay, so, how we do things around here is our guests have a chip which they trade in for a meal. This is to avoid giving out multiple plates to the same person, because it is hard to keep track, you know?" Nakjoon's giving everyone instructions, mainly for Jae and Brian because the other volunteers seem used to the routine,

"We like to give them an experience similar to a restaurant, which is something many of them may not have experienced. So we serve the food to them, letting them stay at the tables, refilling their drinks when needed. Ask them what option they'd like, which is either chicken or pork, and give the correct plate." Jae and Brian nod,

"It is dinner, and one of our busiest days, so try to be prompt, but don't rush. And Jae and Brian, when the initial serving is done, things have slowed down, I encourage you to talk to the guests. They're kind, open to conversation, and it's not that fun eating alone when you're surrounded by people,"

"Okay,"

"Got it." 

Jae watches Brian serve while he's serving. Brian's still in his apron, placing the correct plates in front of the people with a kind smile and a greeting, maybe a comment about the food. To Jae, he's always attractive, but it seems heightened when he's working hard.

They manage to overcome the initial rush, and things eventually slow down, so they decide to talk to some people. It's awkward at first, randomly sitting down with someone who may just be trying to enjoy the meal. But getting to know their stories is worth it. The fact that someone doesn't look homeless, because homeless doesn't uphold an appearance is reaffirmed as Brian and Jae start talking to people. The ignorant preconceived notion that homeless people are just too lazy to get jobs is also highlighted as Brian meets someone who lost their job and subsequently home after an accident that left them disabled. Jae converses with a teen who ran away from home because the streets was better than their family house. Nakjoon watches as the 2 put in the time to talk to people, and makes a mental note of that, wearing a small content smile.

Brian's in the middle of talking to the daughter of a single mom when a fight breaks out. At first, it's just verbal, but it's loud nonetheless so Nakjoon and a girl named Jimin go to help the situation. But soon, the sound of chairs falling to the ground, and rough words cause Brian to get up and help too. Jae watches as Brian jogs to the fight that's gotten physical, and tries to break it up, put some distance between both parties but that gets him caught up in it. He gets hit once before Brian decides to resort to holding one of them back while Nakjoon keeps the other one at bay with a hand on their chest. Jimin's talking to both of them, asks one of them to leave - a regular Brian assumes because she uses his name. Jae's worried at that one punch that landed, so he excuses himself from his present conversation and approaches Brian, Nakjoon's apologizing and telling him that sometimes that happens, usually with that regular, and Brian tells him it's nothing to apologize for. 

"Bri," and Brian turns to him,

"Nakjoon, could I get some ice and a bandage?" and Nakjoon's about to ask why, but noticed Brian's started bleeding,

"Yeah, I'll get them for you," Jimin answers and hurriedly gets them.

"Thank you," he grabs Brian's wrist,

"We'll be back," Jae says and Nakjoon says,

"Yeah, take your time," Jae drags him away before halting and then coming back,

"Where are your bathrooms?" he asks and Nakjoon laughs,

"Out this caf, down the hall and on the left before the entrance."

"Thank you!" Jae replies with a smile, and continues to pull Brian along. Brian looks at way Jae's holding his wrist, smiling at it the whole way to the bathroom. 

There's a counter in front of the mirrors that Jae tells Brian to sit on so he can take care of the small cut on his face,

"Weird,"

"What?" Jae's cleaning the cut, as Brian swings his legs as he waits to be patched up. 

"You're not telling me I was dumb for butting in,"

"It wasn't dumb, I'm just taking care of the aftermath." and Brian looks at him, stares until Jae's eyes trail from the cut to meet Brian's. They look at each other for a couple of moments,

"Was I pretty cool then?"

"Not really, you could've dodged the punch," 

"Let's see you try to break up a fight then," and they laugh.

When Jae's focused, Brian's noticed he sticks out his tongue just a bit, like when he's doing school work, reading, trying to nail a guitar riff.

"Okay, done." he says, placing the bandaid on, and lightly smacking Brian's check but hard enough to make a sound,

"Ow!" Brian cups his cheek with a pout that Jae finds adorable,

"What was that for?"

"For not dodging the punch and now you have a cut. You're always telling me to be careful but look what happened to you!"

"How was I supposed to know he threw a hard punch?" and Jae turns away, already exiting the bathroom,

"We still have people to serve, hurry up Kang!" he says and Brian hops off the counter,

"It's such a tiny cut," he mumbles before following Jae, wishing it was bigger so they could stay like that just a bit longer.

After dinner and another few rounds of bingo that Brian hosts with a bandaid on his cheek, they stay to help clean up the tables and wash the dishes. By the time they're done, the moon has replaced the sun which they notice from the windows. They're talking to Nakjoon about today, how they enjoyed their experience.

"Thank you, seriously, both of you were great help today,"

"No problem!"

"Sorry about that fight again,"

"No, no, don't apologize," Brian assures with a smile.

"I hope to see you guys again,"

"Yeah, I definitely think we'll come back, with Sungjin and Wonpil one day," Jae replies and Brian nods,

"After this graduation quest, we'll come back for sure," he says as he hands Nakjoon their forms, 

"Graduation quest?"

"Oh, yeah, that's why Sungjin told us about this place," Jae starts,

"We need to submit at least 40 by Friday. Well, now it's like 20 for me, plus 10 for Bri,"

"Oh," Nakjoon says, pen pausing on the form as he modifies the numbers. He signs them off and hands them back,

"10?"

"11?" Brian reads, and they look at Nakjoon, shocked,

"You guys worked really hard today. It was nice seeing you guys converse with the people like they're just normal people. A lot of them haven't felt that way in a while after being constantly ignored on the streets, so you deserve the extra hours." 

"A-Are you sure?" Jae asks and Nakjoon laughs,

"Yeah, definitely. Plus, Sungjin called me earlier today. Told me to give you guys some of the extra hours he's put in here, but also told me not to tell you."

"Aw," Brian coos, picturing their friend wanting to help them out but not admitting it, like usual. 

"And Friday is quickly approaching, so, I hope you guys get the remainder done!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh, the extra hour for Brian was to compensate for that punch he took today," and they laugh,

"Thank you, again, Nakjoon. Will definitely see you soon,"

"Hope so! Thank you guys, too,"

The duo profusely thank Nakjoon for his generosity and hospitality, thank him for the experience and for what he continues to do for those who aren't as fortunate as they are. They head to Brian's car, exhausted and stretching, Jae complaining he still has homework to do and Brian saying he's so hungry he might pass out. They talk about how lucky they've been with the hours, even if today was they longest they've worked. It was a good experience that they promise to revisit once they submit their hours. 

They don't go out for dinner this time, Jae saying it's okay and that he should probably start his biology homework so they part ways after a noisy car ride with them singing along to the music with the windows rolled down.

**Bri Bri: home!**

Jae doesn't see that text until a couple minutes later because he was figuring out the solution for one of the questions.

**JJ: okay!**

**JJ: go eat**

and he receives a Snapchat from Brian, and it's a photo of him slurping some ramen with a caption of "already ahead of you" and Jae screenshots it. He has the excuse of being Brian's best friend and needing embarrassing photos of him for birthday posts or maybe just blackmail. But he usually doesn't post the screenshots he has of Brian, just keeps them for himself. 

**Bri Bri: yo why'd you screenshot**

**JJ: why do you eat like that**

**Bri Bri: ?? wdym**

**JJ: you pocket everything in your cheeks**

**Bri Bri: ok you are NOT the one to be judging me for this**

**Bri Bri: have you seen yourself eat??**

**JJ: lol no, who eats in front of a mirror?**

**Bri Bri: i-**

**JJ: do i eat like that fr??**

**Bri Bri: YES**

**Bri Bri: lookin like kirby when you eat**

**JJ: you take that back.**

**Bri Bri: whats wrong with kirby**

**JJ: he inhales EVERYTHING**

**Bri Bri: but looks cute as heck doing it**

and Jae smiles at his screen before telling himself Brian doesn't mean anything by that.

**JJ: i mean**

**JJ: i guess**

**Bri Bri: lets smash soon**

Jae snorts, and continues laughing at the messages that follow not even a second after

**Bri Bri: WAIT**

**Bri Bri: I MEAN LIKE**

**Bri Bri: SUPER SMASH BROS YOU KNOW???**

**JJ: yup. got it. :)**

**Bri Bri: i think i should start thinking before i interact with people**

**JJ: yeah, agreed**

**Bri Bri: we haven't played that in a while**

**JJ: yeah ik cause it always ends in bickering**

**Bri Bri: everything between us ends in bickering**

**JJ: mmm sometimes we have our moments**

**Bri Bri: and that turns this into a bicker.**

**JJ: what no**

**JJ: i'm just Saying SOMETIMES we're just chilling and don't fight**

**Bri Bri: ok you right**

**Bri Bri: that's our peak lmao**

**JJ: our times of peace? LOL**

**Bri Bri: precisely**

**Bri Bri: did you eat yet**

**JJ: i will soon i need to finish this dumb lab**

**JJ: i'm mad hungry tho**

**Bri Bri: whatre you gonna eat**

**JJ: idk theres no food here**

**JJ: probably gonna have to cook or something**

**Bri Bri: knowing you, you're gonna opt to sleep rather than cook and eat**

**JJ: then you know me well, best friend ;)**

**Bri Bri: whatre you craving**

**JJ: idk**

**JJ: OH**

**JJ: nuggets. with honey mustard YUM**

**Bri Bri: interesting... now i want nuggets**

**JJ: didnt you just eat a pack of ramen?**

**Bri Bri: 2 packs ;)**

**JJ: LOL good**

**JJ: ok ok i gotta finish this lab**

**Bri Bri: kk message me when you're done**

**JJ: okay!**

And Jae goes back to working, setting his phone down, distraction coming in intervals as he remembers Brian's suggestion to smash, which then leads to Jae thinking about how their friendship has been consistent for years. Even when Jae developed feelings for Brian, he made sure it didn't effect the friendship. That's why he doesn't want to confess, it's always scary because he might lose his best friend as a result. But sometimes he thinks Brian likes him back, but that must be too good to be true.

It's almost half an hour after that text conversation when Brian messages again,

**Bri Bri: open your front door  
**

**JJ: ??**

Jae looks out his window and sees Brian's car in the driveway and goes downstairs. He opens his door and there stands his best friend, in some sweatpants and a plain black tee.

"What're you doing here?"

"Making sure you eat," he answers before extending a bag of McDonalds and turns to walk back to his car,

"Bri,"

"No need to thank me-"

"Did you get dipping sauce?" Jae asks and Brian pauses before throwing his head back in laughter and Jae smiles because he made him laugh.

"Yeah. 4 honey mustard in the bag,

"4?"

"Yeah, you got 20 nuggets, JJ, I didn't want you to complain about no more sauce." 

"I wouldn't complain-" Jae looks at Brian who's wearing an unamused expression,

"Thank you," he says, sincerely with a cute smile,

"You didn't have to," he adds,

"I was craving nuggets too. Plus, I debated for like 20 minutes if I should get them and decided yes for both of us," and Jae laughs lightly.

"Where're yours?"

"In the car. Why would I bring my nuggets to your doorstep?"

"Oh, you got them bagged separately,"

"Yeah, yours is a combo, so. Yes, your drink is iced tea," 

"Thank you!"

"Anytime. Don't skip meals," he reminds and Jae smiles,

"Kirby doesn't skip meals." he says and Brian laughs as Jae puffs out his cheeks and pretends to be the cute pink character, his light pink sweater aiding in the cuteness.

"So cute," Brian comments, but he's far enough that Jae doesn't hear it,

"Good night, Bri!"

"Night, JJ!"

"Thank you, again!" and Brian opens his car door,

"Don't forget to text me when you reach home," Jae says as he's through his doorway,

"Will do!"

Brian reaches home, content because Jae sends him a Snapchat of him eating the nuggets which he screenshots.

**Bri Bri: home  
**

**JJ: and screenshotting  
**

**Bri Bri: payback for earlier**

**JJ: fair.**

They continue talking for a bit before Jae says he'll continue the lab, being almost done. Brian smiles at his phone and thinks maybe he should've really gotten some nuggets for himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i was volunteering at a homeless shelter, a fight legit broke out so i incorporated it LOL also if you didn't catch the ending, bri didn't even get himself nuggets he went out solely for jae and to make sure he ate :D 
> 
> hi hello, my name is zen! pls comment any thoughts, i'd love to know! thank you so much for reading.  
> i'd love to make myday pals so please feel free to reach out to me on:   
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update 'cause i got my keyboard today and i've been playing it all day lmao  
> but it's still thursday, so ;)

Thursday morning is beautiful, automatically putting Jae in a good mood, which just gets better when he sees Brian walking to the music room.

"Bri!"

"Sup, JJ?" he greets,

"Morning," he says and hands Brian melon milk and a bun, which Brian accepts, slightly confused,

"Do you need to tie your shoe or something?" and Jae laughs,

"No, those are yours."

"Oh, really?" and Jae nods and Brian shows him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, I actually didn't eat breakfast this morning,"

"Why not?"

"Decided to sleep in rather than eat. Good choice apparently, thanks!" 

Jae doesn't know what they are sometimes. He wants to think they have moments of mutual flirting, the way they care for each other isn't necessarily limited to platonic. But, then he tells himself to get a grip. That if Brian liked him, they probably would've been a thing already. It's an internal push and pull, whenever they get each other food like this, when Brian shows up at his doorstep to make sure he eats dinner.

"Today's volunteer work?" 

"You seem really happy," Brian comments as he walks into the music room, telling Jae he can follow him inside,

"It's good. I like that," he says, just in passing before he continues,

"We'll help out at the daycare today," 

"What daycare?" and Brian looks at Jae,

"Are you sure you've been at this school the past 3 years?"

"Woah, our school has a daycare?" 

"Yes!" he says, laughing as Mr. Im enters,

"Jaehyung!" he says,

"Morning, Sir,"

"Are you here to join the program?"

"With 2 months 'till grad?" Brian asks, and Mr. Im chuckles,

"Well, depending on the status of your hours, he could join next year," he jokes and Jae laughs.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Sir, but we're graduating," Brian replies, putting out his chest proudly.

"Oh Sungjin," Jae says when the boy enters and Jae catches a glimpse of Wonpil walking away as the door's closing. Suddenly realizing he never saw Wonpil and Sungjin in the morning, and looks like it because they spend it together, almost like him and Brian.

"Morning," he greets and Brian jogs over to him, swinging an arm around him,

"Get off."

"Aw c'mon, you love us," 

"That accusation is almost offensive," 

"Nakjoon would say otherwise!" Jae says and Sungjin's eyes widen just slightly,

"He told you guys?" 

"No, we forced it out of him. Threatened him with a carrot, got into a fight and everything, look at my battle scar," Brian says, pointing at the small cut on his cheek and Jae starts laughing hard.

"Idiot," he comments, but with a fond smile as he watches Brian and Sungjin bicker.

"Oh, I gotta get to Calc," Jae says once he sees the time and he's almost at the door before Brian says,

"I'll walk you!" and jogs to catch up, telling Mr. Im he'll be quick. 

"I wanna eat this but Sir doesn't like food in the class cause it gets in weird places," Brian excuses, but he just likes walking with Jae.

"So, the daycare?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with kids? There's probably other options if you don't like them,"

"No, they're cool. Why does our school have a daycare?"

"Some of our students and teachers are single parents, so the school set it up."

"How'd you know about it?"

"When I was walking to Entrance B I got hit with a ball," and Jae snorts,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Kid has got quite the arm," Brian comments, as he takes a sip of the milk,

"Do you like kids?"

"They're cool, I guess... Some of them are mean though, man. Ruthless," he replies, staring down the hall as if he's having a traumatic flashback and Jae snickers,

"Had an unfortunate experience with kids?" 

"Just one. They don't have a filter, and you can't get mad at them 'cause they're kids, how would I look, an 18-year old guy getting mad at a kid?" 

"Okay, I think this is still a fresh wound 'cause you're getting pretty worked up,"

"No no, I'm totally over it," Brian says before jokingly stomping in fake anger that makes Jae laugh.

They get to his class, and Brian's leaning on Jae's desk as they talk just a bit longer.

"So, meet me at my locker and we'll go to the daycare together 'cause I'm positive you don't know where it is."

"Okay." Jae looks at the clock,

"Bri, go back to class, it's on the first floor."

"You underestimate my speed," he says and they say quick bye, but just as Brian's about to start running back to class, the anthem starts and Jae's chemistry teacher walks in, closing the door behind her.

"Great." he whispers and Jae suppresses laughter. 

When the anthem ends, Brian's the only one that's still standing and the teacher looks at him,

"I'm assuming you're not a new student, joining my class midsemester," she says and Brian awkwardly laughs,

"No, sorry Miss," and Jae smiles as Brian just bows and exits. Brian winks at him before the door closes, but the wink is accompanied by lame finger guns that make Jae laugh.

 

"Hi Miss!" Brian greets, Jae in tow as they enter the huge room that could be a building on its own,

"Hello boys, how can I help you?"

"We saw that you could use some help, and we could use some hours," Brian answers and Jae smacks him arm at his blunt response, but the caretaker in charge laughs,

"Well, can't say it's easy handling these kids all on my own,"

"It's just you, Miss?"

"Call me Ms. Kwon," she says and continues,

"Usually we have other people, but we're short a few hands today,"

"Lucky us," Jae says and she smiles,

"And lucky me. I'll give you guys a quick rundown of what goes down here."

Ms. Kwon explains that since it's the afternoon kids that are left and won't be picked up till evening, she makes sure the boys are okay with the schedule, to which they say it's fine. Their task is to, generally, play with the kids, prepare snacks and have a nap time and that was pretty much what was left of the day.

Jae always knew Brian was caring, he experiences it first hand. But to see Brian crouching down to play with little kids warms his heart in a different way. Brian always knew Jae was kind, he's one of the people that receive his kindness regularly. But seeing Jae being patient and smiling at the kids makes his heart flutter. 

"No traumatic experiences so far?" Jae asks as they start preparing snacks, Brian cutting apples while Jae's opening packets of biscuits.

"Nope. The kid who hit me with the ball isn't here," Brian replies with a smile, as Jae laughs,

"You?"

"Nah," Jae answers and they finish up the snacks as Ms. Kwon rounds the children for snack time. 

Jae and Brian sit with the kids, not eating, but just talking to them because it appears they have taken a liking to them.

"So, did it hurt?" a young boy asks, referring to the piercing on Brian's ear,

"Just a bit for a second," he assures,

"It felt like a pinch,"

"Did you cry?" 

"Nope!" Brian says, proudly and that makes Jae smile. The way he talks to the kids is really endearing. 

"It's cool... I want one,"

"Maybe when you're older, buddy," he says, and then looks at Jae,

"He also has piercings,"

"Really?" a small girl beside Jae who's munching on grapes asks and Jae nods, 

"Did you cry?"

"Nope. Like Bri said, just a pinch, right?"

"Bri," a young girl echoes,

"Bri Bri!" she says, and Jae wants to claim that nickname because not even the guys call him that. It was a nickname exclusive to each other, just like JJ, but like Brian said, you can't argue with a kid.

"Just Bri," Brian says, looking at her with a smile as Jae eyes him. 

"Okay," she says, and continues eating her grapes.

"What do you guys like to do?"

"Paint!"

"Draw!"

"Play outside!" 

"Outside, huh?" Brian looks out the window and it's still beautiful. He gets up and goes to Ms. Kwon, gaining permission to have the kids play outside in the playpen after they finish eating. 

Jae and Brian are spinning the ropes for the kids as they take turns running in, jumping a few times and running out without getting caught in the rope. They play hopscotch, Brian pushing Jae lightly to make him lose his balance and Jae threatening to throw the stone at his ankle. The kids suggest a game of 'What Time is it Mr. Wolf?' and Brian gets chosen as the wolf. Jae watches from the side as he counts and at the right time, runs after the kids who start screaming with huge smiles on their faces. Brian gently grabs one and lifts him, saying "got you!" while the kid starts laughing, letting out a dramatic "no!~". They play with bubbles, play soccer with Jae and Brian as goalies, they do things that remind Jae and Brian of when times were simpler. Jae enjoys seeing Brian so playful and Brian can't stop staring at Jae who's constantly smiling. 

When they get back inside, the kids are rather tired out from playing and Ms. Kwon says that's perfect because it's nap time. 

"Are you guys tired?" Brian asks as they're setting up the little beds, and receives a collective

"No!" 

"What, Hyejin-ah, I saw you yawn 2 minutes ago!" Jae says and she laughs,

"I wanna play with you guys more!" and Jae and Brian look at each other as the kids start saying words of agreement.

"We'll be here when you guys wake up, and we'll do something after you guys nap!"

"Promise?" a little boy, Chansung, asks, tugging Brian's pants and Brian smiles before he crouches down, and extends his pinky,

"Promise. Now let's get you kiddos to bed," and they all run to their respective beds. 

"Ms. Kwon!" a kid yells out,

"The music, please," she says and Ms. Kwon claps,

"Oh right! Sorry kids, no music today. The CD player isn't working," and there's groans of disappointment.

"I can't sleep without music," one child says and Ms. Kwon says she understands but she doesn't have any music to play. There's no computer in the classroom, because it's for the little kids, and she says her phone doesn't have any music on it.

"Miss," Brian says,

"I'll be right back," and he runs the halls before returning, out of breath, with a guitar. 

"You could've just used your phone," Jae comments and Brian gives him a look,

"C'mon, live music? Gotta get these kids' standards up early," and Jae laughs.

"Jae," he hears, and it's Hyejin, so he goes to her, crouching down,

"What's up, are you okay?"

"Can you stay here?" 

"You like me, huh?" he says with a smile and when she nods he sits down, leaning on the cupboard,

"Okay, I'll stay here till you fall asleep then."

"I can't sleep, it's too quiet,"

"Brian's gonna fix that," he says, 

"Listen." and Brian's finishes up tuning up. Despite mainly playing bass, Brian's able to play other instruments, and actually taught Jae some guitar in the beginning. He starts playing a tune on the acoustic, soft and in a major key. Jae leans his head back and closes his eyes to listen, but ends up falling asleep, probably tired from that damned lab he finished last night.

When Brian finishes playing, Ms. Kwon applauds him quietly as everyone else is asleep. He sees Jae resting peacefully and smiles before placing a blanket over him. 

"That was beautiful!" Ms. Kwon says and he thanks her before asking if there's anything there needs to be done while the kids - and Jae - nap. 

"So, you boys are getting some last minute hours in?"

"Yeah, we're almost at the 40 though!"

"Aren't they due tomorrow?" 

"Yup, but we're close," he says with light laughter,

"How far are you guys?"

"Jae's only 5 away,"

"Hm," Ms. Kwon looks at the clock,

"Looks like you guys were here for 5 hours, right?" and Brian does the math, and it's close to 5 but not yet,

"Approaching 6," she adds and Brian denies it, saying it's okay but Ms. Kwon insists. 

"You and Jaehyung are close?"

"Yeah, best friends," he answers,

"It's nice seeing you boys with the kids. They seem to like you a lot,"

"They're great," 

"Seemed to have tired out Jaehyung though,"

"Yeah, we've been busy this week," he responds with a smile.

"We rarely get boys your age in here to volunteer, so it's really appreciated."

"Thank you for accepting us so readily. Honestly, Jae and I have had great luck this week,"

"You boys are so sweet and helpful so I'm not surprised."

"It was mostly connections though. That being said, Ms. Kwon, it's totally fine and just as appreciated if you give us the appropriate hours,"

"Because of you boys, I was able to get some package marking done. And Friday's weather is looking beautiful,"

"We could volunteer outdoors," he jokes, 

"Consider it fair trade for the help you boys gave me today. I'm sure your tired partner would appreciate it," and Brian smiles as he turns to look at Jae. He watches for a bit, appreciating how cute Jae looks, mouth just slightly open and his glasses right on the tip of his nose, head tilted just slightly as he sleeps. 

"Should we wash the dishes?" Brian prompts and him and Ms. Kwon start the dishes from the snacks.

Jae wakes up almost half an hour later and is immediately shocked and slightly disappointed he fell asleep. 

"Morning, sleepy head," Brian greets in a whisper as he's cleaning up the toys they used outside, putting them back where the belong. Jae slides off the blanket, wonders where it came from, before he makes his way to his side and helps organize the chalk,

"Can't believe I fell asleep," he says,

"You must've been tired,"

"I wasn't, or I didn't think I was. I just closed my eyes to listen and next thing I know, I wake up at the sun's about to start setting." Brian laughs quietly.

"It's nice." Brian comments after they're done cleaning.

"What?"

"Being able to gain experiences like this. Granted, it is for hours and it's kind of selfish, but I'm glad I'm doing this, you know?" and he looks at Jae,

"Glad I'm doing it with you." and Jae tries not to blush, so he looks away.

"Yeah, me too." he says, sincerely. 

"Also, don't you feel super nice when a kid likes you?" Brian says and Jae laughs,

"Yeah, actually,"

"Right? It's like I'm a special chosen one," and Jae wants to tell him he is so _so_ special.

"What should we do when the kids wake up?"

"Read to them," 

"What?"

"There's picture books here. You know how we used to have library time in middle school?" 

"So I'm the librarian?"

"You have the experience and the glasses to fit," and Jae lightly shoves him. 

"Not a bad idea though,"

"Then we can draw or something. We'll figure it out," 

"You suck at drawing,"

"Ouch, well, your art isn't gallery worthy either,"

"I could build a urinal and it could get into a gallery," and Brian laughs.

"How was classes today?"

"Good. Was Sir mad at you for being late?" 

Brian recalls the teasing he got for "walking his boyfriend to class and maybe a little extra since you were late" from Mr. Im.

"Nah, not mad," he says, shaking his head,

"Your teacher didn't look amused though,"

"Yeah, probably not the best class to stay in when you're late," 

"Noted. I'll walk you to second period next time then," and Jae wants to ask why. Are these annoying feelings mutual, because it would be great to know. But it's the issue of taking that first step that Jae can't overcome.

"You don't have to walk me,"

"I know. Can't I spend some time with my best friend?" Brian responds,

"We've been spending a lot of time together this week,"

"Yeah, that's true. I feel like we've never spent this much time together. I mean, everyday? For hours?"

"Definitely not 35, but the people we've met are generous,"

"Maybe we won't have to volunteer tomorrow,"

"Maybe me, but your hours!" and Brian pauses before he goes,

"Oh right," remembering his deficit,

"If I reach my 40 tonight I'll still go with you tomorrow,"

"Nah if you reach your 40 tonight, just chill tomorrow,"

"What, can't I spend some time with my best friend?" Jae echoes and Brian laughs, not being able to argue. 

As the kids start waking up, they huddle around the boys, some of them asking for hugs and Brian has a boy hanging on to his arm when he looks over at Jae whose glasses are on a girl's face as she smiles up at him.

"Do you guys wanna hear a story?" 

"Storytime? Again?" and Jae looks to Ms. Kwon,

"I already read them a story," she informs,

"But, please, read them another one!"

"Oh, it's okay, if they already heard one-" Jae starts but the kids cut him off, asking him to read to them.

Brian joins the kids, sitting on the carpet as Jae grabs a chair so everyone can see the storybook, including his best friend who obviously doesn't blend in with the kids. But that pure smile of his does, and Jae wonders if it's directed at him or at the funny, kid story. Just like in the library on Monday, Brian likes seeing Jae like this. He also likes the little things, like Jae changing his voice for different characters, making dramatic pauses as he turns the pages, including the kids in the story. Jae reads 3 books before Ms. Kwon says that it's time to start cleaning up.

"Aw, are you guys going now?"

"We'll wait until whoever is last leaves!" Brian says as they start cleaning up the blankets,

"Really?"

"I kept my promise about being here when you woke up, didn't I?" and the boy smiles.

"Mhm!"

"We didn't get to draw,"

"That's okay, next time," Jae says, patting Hyejin's head and her face lights up,

"Next time?" and Jae looks to Brian who's talking to some of the other kids, laughing with a girl who's tangled in her blanket,

"Yeah, I'm sure Brian and I will come back. So, let's focus on stacking these pillows, shall we?"

"Okay!" and Jae and a couple kids collect pillows while Brian and the other half take care of the blankets.

The boys do stay till the end, playing some cards with the last boy whose parents apologize for being late, and Ms. Kwon says it's no problem. After the kids are gone and the room is clean, Brian approaches Ms. Kwon with their forms,

"Thank you for helping out today," she says as she takes them,

"Thank you, once again, for accepting us,"

"Thank you, Miss!" Jae says before he leans closer to Brian,

"Once again?  he whispers, and Brian just waves it off,

"With this, you guys should be in the clear! Take Friday off from volunteering,"

"Oh, how'd you know?"

"Talked Brian a bit," and Jae looks to Brian,

"Snooze, you lose," he says and Jae pouts.

"Whatever," and Brian laughs. 

Ms. Kwon smiles as she hands the forms back,

"Hope you boys come back soon before you graduate!"

"Definitely will," 

"Thank you, Miss!"

They collect their things, stopping by their lockers and leaving the school. On the walk to Brian's car, Jae says,

"Wait, so I'm done?"

"Yeah," and Jae starts jumping,

"Yes! Yes!" and Brian smiles,

"I'll still volunteer with you tomorrow."

"I said it was okay."

"It probably looks bad if I have the bare minimum of hours," and Brian laughs,

"Fair. We'll do something fun and light tomorrow then,"

"Okay! Pick a place to eat,"

"Your house," and Jae's steps almost falter,

"We'll get some drive-thru and chill at your house."

"Did you just invite yourself over?"

"Of course. Haven't been over in a while,"

"You were at my house last night!"

"Oh yeah... Let me rephrase, I haven't been inside in a while," and Jae says,

"Fine, but you're leaving after dinner, I have homework,"

"Nerd."

"I prefer the term scholar,"

"Scholar who completes hours the day before they're due,"

"At least I completed mine," Jae says with his tongue stuck out,

"Jokes on you 'cause we're still volunteering tomorrow,"

"Dang, it's already Friday tomorrow," he replies as they're getting in the car.

"I know right? Then it's prom, and then grad... Dang, time is weird." and Jae nods as he connects the aux cord.

Time is slippery, as odd as that sounds, Jae thinks, and at times he feels he's losing his grasp, not just on time but specifically on the time he has with Brian. 

 

They eat dinner in Jae's room after Brian greets his parents who are like his own. Jae kicks him out after almost 2 hours because he has homework, and Brian goes home after asking for another ice cream sandwich. 

Jae's getting ready for bed, about to shower when his phone goes off,

**Bri Bri: Attachment: 1 Image  
**

**JJ: DUDE  
**

**JJ: CREEP WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT  
**

**Bri Bri: you take photos of me ALL THE TIME  
**

**Bri Bri: "creep" damn bro... that one kinda hurt LOL  
**

**JJ: weirdo  
**

**JJ: jokes on you i still look cute ;)**

and Brian looks at his screen. The photo is from earlier today, the sunlight coming from the windows making Jae's features appear even softer as he sleeps. 

**Bri Bri: i didn't say you didn't**

and Jae stares at his screen, not knowing how to respond, but Brian follows it up with

**Bri Bri: but i will now  
**

**Bri Bri: you aint cute LOL  
**

**JJ: hate you  
**

**JJ: don't post that  
**

**Bri Bri: no promises! :)**

and Jae stays up talking to Brian, about trivial things. He goes to bed relieved he has his hours done, and that tomorrow's already Friday. But a part of him wants the week to continue forever. To have adventures with Brian everyday where they gain experience together, to have dinner together, to just be with him. Of course, since they're best friends, they'll probably spend enough time together after tomorrow, so Jae wonders why tomorrow feels like a last chance. For what, he's unsure, but it feels like a deadline and not just for his hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, kids are ruthless.. no filter man LMAO so they ain't mean, they're just honest fdjkfl
> 
> pls comment any thoughts, i'd love to know! thank you so much for reading.  
> i'd love to make myday pals so please feel free to reach out to me on:   
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHDDSF i uploaded this   
> friday @ 11:59:58   
> and that still counts :) LOL

"Wow," Sungjin starts, and adds

"You guys really did it," as he looks at his friends who surprisingly don't look burnt out from the week.

"Of course we did. Thanks to you, too," 

"What do you mean?" Wonpil asks,

"Nothing," Sungjin says and Jae shakes his head,

"Sungjin gave us some of his hours,"

"Ha, so you listened to me," Wonpil says, nudging Sungjin with his elbow,

"It was your idea?" 

"No, Sungjin thought of it but refused to go through with it so I threatened to go to Nakjoon myself,"

"So you do love us," Brian says and Sungjin just eats his lunch in silence before he admits,

"Just a bit."  and the boys freeze,

"D-Did Sungjin just..."

"The simulation has glitched," Dowoon comments,

"So you guys aren't gonna volunteer today?" Sungjin prompts moving on,

"We are, but not as long,"

"You have 9 hours to make up," Jae points out,

"I got 8 from Mr. Kim,"

"Really?" Dowoon asks,

"Yeah, remember that thing I did last sem?" and Wonpil thinks for a moment before laughing,

"Where he stuck you out in the hall to perform in the morning?"

"Yeah... So embarrassing." Brian says, shaking his head,

"Oh yeah!" Jae says, recalling hearing music one morning and following the sound to see his best friend performing in a corner, close to the attendance office.

"He gave you 8 for that?"

"Not just for that. We went through everything I've done since I got into the program,"

"Damn, he had that patience for you?" Sungjin asks and Brian chuckles,

"No. I said I wouldn't leave him alone until he helped me out." and Sungjin nods with a smile,

"Yeah so, we're just gonna do a quick thing today and chill, I guess,"

"Nice. How did you guys manage to gain 40 hours?"

"Connections. Also, telling our sob story after diligently working seemed to do the trick,"

"Sob story? Most teachers would tell you guys it's your fault for being irresponsible," Sungjin says,

"Yeah, most, but!" Brian swings an arm around Jae,

"When you have this soft boy with you, teachers tend to be lenient," Brian doesn't remove his hand and Jae doesn't prompt him to, saying,

"The only person we worked with that we didn't have a connection to was Ms. Kwon, so nice try. I'm not even pitiful looking!" 

"Not pity, just soft and cute, you know?" and Dowoon nods,

"I get what you mean."

"See?" and the group of friends shift topics, talking about hanging out over the weekend since Jae and Brian are done their quest for hours. Brian doesn't move his arm from around Jae till they have to leave, and he doesn't mind.

 

As the bell rings for the end of the day, Jae collects his things and exits his class, about to start walking to Brian's car,

"JJ!" Jae's head tilts slightly, and Brian finds that adorable - just like many other things about Jae.

"I think you're gonna enjoy today the most." he says, 

"Wait, now I'm scared,"

"That's what you said on Monday, and look at us now. Graduating," Brian replies with a proud smile,

"Gotta end this mission with a good experience, but first,"

"Hm?"

"Food." and Jae smiles, 

"Yeah, I'm done for some,"

"It wasn't a question, JJ," Brian says and they walk to his car.

They get some drive-thru, Jae feeding Brian fries as they drive to wherever because Brian won't say where. Just like last night, Jae feels like car rides after today may not feel the same. Granted, racing against time is always exciting, let alone with your crush, but Jae can't shake that feeling. It's annoying, and he starts contemplating if he should confess.

"Bri," 

"Hm?"

"How're we gonna submit these hours when the school's closed?"

"We can do it online, just scan the forms,"

"Oh okay,"

"You already reached your 40 anyway,"

"I'm talking about you~" Jae reminds,

"You know, you're always focused on me that you never include yourself." he thinks out loud and wonders if he should've said that and Brian just shows a small smile,

"Well, excuse my selflessness," he jokes and Jae ignores the nagging thought of how Brian's not always like this with the rest of their friends.

As if yesterday wasn't cute enough, Jae doesn't know if he can get through today. 

"Oh my God," he says when they get out of the car and Brian has a proud smile,

"No friggin' way... Are we really?"

"Called them earlier to ask if it was okay to volunteer a bit. Took a bit of convincing, so I skipped last period to visit in person so by the time I got permission and got back, I decided I'd just wait for you," Jae turns to look at Brian with a cutest smile on his face and Brian's excited for the rest of this.

"I didn't even know this place existed!"

"Yeah, neither did I but it was on the bulletin board so," and they enter the building.

"Hi, welcome back Brian," he gets greeted by the girl at the front desk. She's simply pretty and has a nice smile, her light brown hair tied into a near ponytail. 

"Thank you,"

"Ah, is this Jaehyung?" and Jae shakes her hand, introducing himself and he has an excited smile,

"Jinah," she says and adds,

"You seem particularly excited," with a smile, and Jae just nods and Brian laughs.

"Glad to

"Well, welcome to our daycare, today we have about 7 pups in, another one is about to come in soon," she says after giving them aprons and starts walking around the daycare. 

They go around, Jinah showing them the playroom, where the dogs were and Jae almost loses it. Grabbing Brian's arm and saying he wants to scream at how cute they are, and Brian laughs. He's glad he chose this place for Friday, he gets to see Jae smile a lot, just like this whole week. She shows them where they sleep, where they eat as well as the outdoor play pen. 

"Brian told me you guys won't be here for that long, but while you guys are here, I will ask you to help with the grooming!" and Jae almost panics,

"Don't worry, we're not asking you to cut their fur or style it or anything, just simple wash. They're all well trained dogs so you don't have to worry about them freaking out and biting you," 

"Oh okay," 

"But for now, I think you guys should get to know the pups!" she says and Jae almost jumps in excitement. 

"This is the best day ever," Jae says before practically skipping to follow Jinah, Brian stays a few steps behind, watching him with a fond smile.

They enter the playroom and immediately get surrounded by the dogs, one of them is a big samoyed named Milk that Jae wants to cuddle. There's one more big dog, a german shepherd named Sebby that takes a liking to Brian, and Jae thinks they suit each other. The rest are small dogs, a 2 pomeranian siblings named Teddy and Bear and Jae thinks that's cute, a tiny dog named bear. There's a maltese mix named Apollo,  a corgi named Coco that Brian loves running with to see her little legs at work. A bijon frise Duke, Milo who's a shih tzu, and lastly a terrier named Ace. When Jinah's done introducing the dogs, she says she'll be back because one of her coworkers just clocked in.

They're sitting down in the playroom, playing with the dogs and Jae watches as Brian plays fetch with Sebby while rubbing Coco's belly. Jae's holding Teddy and Bear close to him as he coos over how adorable they are Brian wants to tell him he's just as cute, but he just watches with a smile. Brian somehow gets involved in a game of tag with the dogs, and they start chasing him around as Jae watches, laughing, as Sebby and Milk seem to use their size to team up and trap Brian.

"Bri Bri," Jae says with a laugh when Brian's on the ground, getting licked by all the dogs and Sebby's even standing on his back. He looks so defeated yet so happy,

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday was great, but," and Brian smiles because he already agrees,

"Dogs over children. Any day."

"Oh, hands down," and they laugh,

"You probably only remember Hyejin, meanwhile you haven't mixed up any of their names,"

"In my defense, these are all different breeds,"

"Not Teddy and Bear," Brian counters, pointing them without bothering to distinguish which one is which,

"Teddy has a pink bow tie, Bear's is blue!" Jae points out, as if offended Brian can even confuse the 2. 

"I should get you a dog for your birthday," he says and Jae's jaw drops,

"If you did, I would love you forever."

"Sounds like a marriage proposal," Brian jokes and Jae almost blushes, calling imself lame for even feeling anything at that joke that has no substance behind it. Brian doesn't even know why he commented like that,

"Boys," Jinah says and they look, and she laughs lightly at the sight of them two just being surrounded by the pups.

"We're gonna start grooming soon, so could I ask you guys to follow me?"

"Yeah, 'course!" Brian says, getting up and Jae smiles as Brian tells Sebby he'll be right back with a weird voice that just makes the whole thing cuter. 

Jinah shows them where they bathe the dogs and Jae enjoys the sight of Brian rolling up his sleeves in preparation. There's multiple washing stations

"We usually start with the big dogs,"

"Yes! Sebby!" Brian whispers, mainly to himself and Jae laughs. 

"Since there's multiple washing stations, you guys can each do a dog or if you'd prefer, just do the same one. I'll be washing one too, and so will Minri," who they assume is the coworker who clocked in.

"Do you wanna wash together?" Brian asks and Jinah snorts, and Brian immediately tries to rephrase,

"Like, wash the-the dog, together. Wash one dog together-"

"Yeah, we'll just take one together," Jae says to Jinah and they laugh. 

They end up washing Sebby, as per Brian's request, and it's actually fun. Until they start getting childish after a few suds end up on Jae's face when Sebby shakes. Brian snorts,

"You look like Santa,"

"Funny," 

"It is," and Jae narrows his eyes, looking to make sure Jinah and Minri are busy, before he throws suds at the boy, landing on his shirt.

"Really?"

"It's funny," Jae mocks, and Brian shakes his head, saying,

"It's time to rinse Sebby," and he purposely makes the water spray on Jae who jumps at the sudden shower.

"Seriously, Brian?"

"Is it too cold for him?" Brian says and Jae says,

"Hm, I don't know, why don't you check?" and grabs the nozzle from the other side, spraying Brian. Poor Sebby is still covered in suds as the quicky childish water fight ensues. 

When Jinah checks up on them, Sebby is being rinsed and the boys' upper bodies are practically soaked

"Did Sebby shake a lot?" she asks, referring to their clothes that have stuck to their body and have gone darker in shade.

"Oh yeah," Brian says and Jae nods in agreement as he's still rinsing the german shepherd,

"Oh... Sorry about that, guys," she says,

"While you're drying off Sebby, I'll get you guys some sweaters. We have spare uniforms," 

"Oh, that's okay-"

"No, no, it's fine! Only fair. Plus, wouldn't want you guys to make a trail of water when we're done," she points out.

They move Sebby to start drying him, having an air fight then with the blow dryers because their maturity isn't at its peak yet. Brian laughs when he shoves the blow dryer in Jae's face and his bangs fly upward and he scrunches his nose, it's adorable.

"Here!" Jinah says, handing them the Doggy Daycare pullovers that are a light pink, and Brian thinks that suits Jae.

They put them on before they resume cleaning the other dogs, calling a truce of no more water fights as to not inconvenience Jinah.

After all the dogs are clean and they've been there for 2 hours already, Jinah says they should be good and Brian and Jae agree they should leave. Jae says bye to each of the dogs individually, carrying Teddy and Bear one more time as Brian and Jinah work out the forms.

"I'll put 4 for each of you,"

"Oh, really? What happened to the 'probably can't sign off more than you do'?" Brian asks, and Jinah smiles,

"As a recent graduate, I get volunteer hours... Plus, you guys really loved the dogs, so that was cute,"

"Sebby has an owner right?" Brian asks, already knowing the answer and Jinah laughs,

"Yes. He's mine,"

"Oh, what? Really?!" 

"Mhm, mine and Minri's." she says and Brian says,

"He's a cutie. I'm surprised you let us handle him,"

"I know. He's got good judgement so if he liked you guys, I could trust you too.. Oh, and I know he shakes a lot, so that's why I offered the uniforms,"

"Oh, right!" Brian says, looking down at the pink sweatshirt, 

"Do you mind if we wash these and bring them back?"

"I'd prefer you washed them before returning," she replies and Brian laughs,

"Fair."

"If you don't come back, I know what school you go to and your full names, so," she says,

"Is that a threat?"

"It will become one if those uniforms don't return," she jokes and Brian smiles, accepting the forms. 

"Thank you, Jinah! Will see you soon," 

"Thank you!" Jae adds, catching up to Brian's side as they exit.

"We made a lot of promises this week," Jae says as they're walking to the car,

"Yeah, got a lot of places to go back to. Nakjoon, the kids-"

"The dogs." Jae says, as if that's the most important and Brian nods,

"Yes, the dogs." 

Jae stretches,

"I can't believe we actually did it." 

"Of course, told you we would. Now, let's go submit these hours, hm?" 

They go to Jae's house because Brian doesn't know how to scan documents on his printer. They log into their school website using their student numbers and passwords,

"These are actually really comfortable," Jae comments, referring to the Doggy Daycare uniforms,

"I think you're biased,"

"You don't think they're comfy?"

"They are." Brian looks at Jae before returning his eyes to the screen,

"Pink suits you." and Jae just mumbles a,

"Thanks." 

When Brian submits their hours and it's confirmed they've been received by the school, they chill for a bit. 

"This week was fun,"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Each day was like a different trial," Brian says,

"I know you said this already, but I'm gonna say it back 'cause I mean it. I'm glad I was able to gain these experiences with you," Jae says, looking at him to let him know he means it. 

Brian likes Jae so much.

"Let's keep our promises from this week, yeah?"

"Yeah. Including you coming with me to the library!"

"And you sitting in on a band practice," Brian reminds and they laugh. 

Jae likes Brian so much.

Brian checks his phone,

"I should get going, leave you alone for a bit because I admit I was a bit clingy this week," he says and Jae wants to tell him he loved it, that he should just sleep over.

"Okay," is what he says instead,

"I'll text you later?"

"Yeah. Let's try and chill with the guys tomorrow," Brian says as he's slipping on his shoes and Jae nods.

Brian's gone and Jae's back up in his room, and he realizes Brian left his school account logged on because they got distracted and started arguing about which dog was the cutest from today. 

He's about to exit the tab when he notices the total amount of volunteer hours Brian has.

93.

It makes absolutely no sense until it does. Why Brian knew where to get hours, why he knew the guidance secretary was the mean one, why he knew about the forms, where to submit it outside of school hours, why he didn't care about having that 10 hour deficit. Because he didn't have a deficit. He completed his hours before Jae even had the crisis, and that causes Jae to pause and just stare. Even his initial reaction, him looking to the rest of the guys before responding "what hours" even though he was comfortable this whole week. Why he would do this this whole week, drive Jae places, skip band, find places Jae would enjoy, volunteer _with_ him, are answers he needs to know in person.

Jae slips on his shoes, yelling at his parents that he'll be back. He's in front of Brian's door in a couple of minute, out of breath from running.

Brian opens the door, and he looks confused,

"Jae, did you run? Are you okay?"

"You already had your hours." Jae says, looking at him, and Brian pauses.

"You had your 40, you had 50, actually," 

"How'd you find out?"

"You didn't log out."

"Crap," he says under his breath.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Do everything this week. Helped me, drove me, fed me, volunteered with me... You could've had a chill week, or could've just told me where to go, but you were by my side this whole week."

"Because I like you, Jae." Brian confesses, and Jae freezes. Brian's leaning on the doorframe,

"I like you. A lot. So on Monday when you were freaking out about everyone else knowing, I wasn't gonna add to that. Why did I stay by your side? 'Cause I like you, I like being with you, spending time with you." Jae listens, trying to process everything,

"Maybe I could've had a chill week, but that's boring compared to doing all that fun stuff with your crush." Jae's heart flutters at that word. Because he's Brian's crush.

"So yeah, I had my 50 from other things, I knew about hours, I didn't get that pink slip last week. But, as selfish as this sounds, I wanted to spend time with you this week."

"Shut up," 

"Pardon?"

"You like me."

"Yes. A lot. Not exactly how I planned on confessing, but hey, end off the week with a bang, am I right?" and things go quiet between them.

"If it makes you uncomfortable-"

"I like you too." and now it's Brian turn to listen.

"I've like you for a while so I'm happy you decided to be selfish even though it wasn't selfish at all. You helped me and were there for me during a really stressful time, and you managed to make it fun, made it feel like just an adventure everyday," 

"Glad you had fun... It was hard avoiding places I already volunteered at," Brian says and Jae smiles.

"You really like me..." Jae thinks out loud and Brian laughs,

"Yes. No offense to the guys but I definitely would not have done this for them," and Jae giggles,

"Can I admit something?" Brian says,

"Please don't let this be a cruel April Fools joke,"

"April was months ago." he replies and laughs before saying,

"Honestly, this week I fell for you harder than I knew was possible. Seeing you talk about literature, then perform music, then host bingo and talk to people about their stories, and then with kids, and today with the pups," Jae smiles at that,

"I don't know, it was like... I knew you were an amazing person, I was proud to be your best friend because of that and I like you 'cause of that, but this week really highlighted that kind of person you are. The person that I really like and would like to call my boyfriend if possible," and Jae smiles wide.

"No way this is real. I succeeded in getting 40 volunteer hours within this week and getting my crush as my boyfriend?"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. Of course! Why'd you even ask, don't ask!"

"Fine, I won't ask for this then," and Jae doesn't ask what before Brian gently grabs his face and leans in, connecting their lips. They kiss for a bit, something that took too long to happen, before Jae smiles into the kiss.

"We should've done that earlier," Jae comments and Brian laughs,

"Had to make sure you were graduating first." he replies. 

"And I am, thanks to you."

"What's a best friend who's hopelessly crushing on you for if not to spend his whole week with you while making sure you get your diploma?" and they laugh. They're talking on Brian's porch as the sun sets,

"Wait so, if you hadn't left yourself logged in and I didn't find out about the hours, were you just not gonna confess?"

"No, I was going to. Ask you to prom though, not like this after just confirming your diploma and on my porch," and Jae nods,

"I feel like this is very us though."

"So, do you not want me to ask you to prom?" and Jae smacks his arm as they laugh it off.

"Hey JJ," 

"Hm?" 

"I really like you." and Jae smiles,

"I like you too."

"Let me take you on a date after the library on Sunday," and Jae blushes with a smile as he nods,

"Yeah? You'd like that?" Brian asks,

"Yes."

"Okay, good, if not I would've asked the group chat," he jokes and Jae laughs, 

"What were you gonna ask,"

"Need a date for Sunday, any takers?" he plays along and Jae raises his hand,

"I volunteer!" and Brian throws his head back in laughter, before he pushes Jae's arm down and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Nah, we did enough of that this week. Let's focus on us." Jae looks at their fingers and smiles to himself,

"Sounds good."

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment any thoughts, i'd love to know and thank you guys so much for reading!   
> hehehe i wonder if any of you expected bri to already have his hours done ;o

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please comment any thoughts, i'd love to know!  
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


End file.
